Untying Miles Morales
by Shywriter20
Summary: When Miles Morales finds himself in the hands of the Avengers,he learns more about his fogotten past and who his sister and he really are.
1. How it all started

Authors note: In this chapter, Peter is 15 and was adopted by Tony Stark and Pepper Stark less than 7 months ago.

I do not own any of these characters, places, universes, etc.( except for maybe oc characters) All characters belong to their rightful owners.

Peters point of view

"Hey, Dad!" 15-year-old Peter yelled from down the hall. It was early in the morning for the Avengers household. Peter found his dad asleep in his lap. His dad was not a big fan of sleep and usually stayed up days on end to work on new suits for the team. Stepping over tools and armor, Peter gently shook his dad awake. "Who's there? What is it?" He said, his armored hand loaded with energy. When he noticed it was just his son he lowered his arm. "Oh hey, Peter what are you doing up this late?"

" It's 7:00 am dad," Peter said.

" Great. I slept through another night without finishing my updates." He grumbled. " Why don't you go to the living room I'm pretty sure Cap is up. But before you go, I have to show you this new suit I've been working on for you. " Tony pulled out a white, blue, and red suit and handed it to him. "It has pretty much all the latest technology." He said, putting his head back on the desk. Peter said thank you to his dad before heading to the main floor. At the main floor, he was greeted by Pepper Stark and the rest of the Avengers. "Hey, honey how are you," Pepper asked. "Good," He said. He walked into the kitchen and we surprised to see Natasha and Steve eating there. " Hey, Peter you ready to practice your moves today," Widow asked. Before I could respond, the alarms went off all across the tower. "To the jet" Thor yelled from the living room. Quickly putting my suit on over my pajamas, I ran with the other Avengers to the quinjet.

Miles Morales' point of view

"It's okay Star calm down." Tennager Miles said to his around 5-year-old sister Star. Miles and Star lived in a run-down abandoned apartment in Brooklyn. For 1 year the kids lived off of pop tarts, run down pillows and blankets, and too little clothes, and Miles' old backpack from the past. The only thing Miles remembered about his past was running away with his sister. He didn't know anything, not his age, his family, his house, how to read, how to count, how to talk. At some point Miles taught himself and his sister how to read and talk using books he found in his Vision Academy backpack.They have been moving from place to place the first 6 months to avoid child services before setting down in an abandoned apartment in the forgotten parts of Brooklyn. Star had just got her powers a couple days ago and was struggling with it ever since. Miles got his powers right after they had first ran away. He didn't really know why, but he gained extra strength, sticking to walls, organic webbings, spider sense (as Spiderman called it), invisibility, and bioelectricity. He never wore a mask and slung around the city like Spiderman, but one day he hoped he could. Miles was teaching his sister how to spin pennies on the old wooden floor of their broken down apartment home. "That's it. Good job Star!" He said. Her sister smiled back, her Afro spinning out of control. Miles and his sister went out once a day to steal things. A nice man from down the street would leave them a box of pop tarts each day. Miles managed to find five pennies on the ground one day. Not knowing what to do with them, His sister and him turned it into a little game to pass the time. Before he could take his turn, Miles heard screams from outside and ushered Star into the closet. Shutting the door behind her, he went and checked the window. People were running and screaming in every direction. A big black blob was threatening people right in left on the street. Miles saw the Avengers jet landing in the middle of the ghost town street. Five of the Avengers stepped onto the deserted street. The black glob disappeared as the Avengers looked around. One of them came running towards their abandoned building. Miles planted his hands and feet onto the old wall. Planting his ear next to the door, he heard loud steps on the ancient stairs.

"Hello?" Someone asked into the hallway.

Star opened the door with tears in her eyes. It made a loud scraping sound against the old wood floor. Before Miles could scold her for leaving, the door went flying across the room. The familiar red and black suit stood before him. Spider-Man jumped as he saw Miles sticking onto the wall.

"I would advise you to get out before I demonstrate the other things I can do," He said in a dark rude voice. Spider man's eyes were huge with excitement.

"Where you just?"

"Yup I was," Miles said. He shot one of his hands towards the ceiling and natural webbing sticked . Shock crept up his face before it dissolved in an instant. Miles spider-sense went off. Grabbing Star and ducking on the ground, the black blob charged through our window. The black blob got right up in Miles' face. Miles stood up strong with Star behind him. Looking into the eyes of the monster, he saw small bits of his past slipping through his mind to fast to take in. In a flash, it had Star trapped into its gooey hands in front of him. He shot some of his webs at the figure but it had zero effect on it. He looked back and saw Spiderman frozen in place. The black blob hurled itself out the window down into the street below. Spiderman held Miles back from the window. Star screamed high pitch for a couple of seconds before going silent.

"LET ME GO" Miles yelled.

" It's too dangerous you can't go there! It can mess with your mind," SpiderMan yelled.

" I don't care about some dumb mind reading blob! Let me get my sister," Miles yelled.

Spider Man's grip was tight on his arms. Miles had to get to his sister. Nothing could ever take him away from her. She was all he had left. Miles called upon his powers. Within an instant blue electricity shot through him, striking the teenager. He stumbled backward in pain. Miles jumped out the window and dissolved into the landscape.

Authors note: Please please please take time to make a comment! Each comment will be a tremendous help. Thank you for reading! Chapter two will be on its way!!


	2. The meet

Miles' point of view

Bugs crashed into Miles' face as a swung in the sky. Spiderman was somewhere in the distance looking for him. It was physically impossible trying to find someone that could blend into their surroundings and not be seen by the naked eye. Miles checked all the buildings as he passed looking for his sister. His hold on his invisibility started slipping. Exposing himself to the world, he kept looking, wishing that Spiderman or the Avengers wouldn't spot him.

Miles heard screams from below. Looking ahead he saw the black blob and some of the Avengers trapping in in a corner. Something struck him from below hitting him right in the thigh. The pain spread fast sending a numbing feeling rippling throughout his body. His hands gave up on him letting him fall. Without any function, he started to free fall in the air. Plummeting to the streets below. Seconds before hitting the ground, metal hands held him.

"It's okay, you're fine," said Iron Man's voice.

Even though I couldn't see anything, I could picture his red armor and his flying boots. Iron man set miles down in some kind of seat. Miles wanted to run and scream and fight and find his sister but his whole body was immobile. Miles could hear the blast of Iron man's boaters flying in the air. An engine started up. Once Miles realized that he was zooming away from his sister, it was too late and he passed out.

A couple of hours later

" This kid has so many powers."

" Check his vitals again."

" Put in another needle."

Miles woke up in a bed with needles stuck in his skin and bandages around his head. His eyes were covered by some kind of blindfold. The voices echoed in his head over and over. He had no idea where he was or why he was there but he remembered that he had to get to Star. His body was weak but he managed to rip off some of the needles that were collecting his blood. His legs were still numb and he couldn't stand. " Let me out!" He yelled. A loudspeaker blared overhead startling him.

"Hello, I'm Friday. The Avengers AI assistant. I am afraid I am not allowed to let you out of your room at this time. Please wait until one of the Avengers comes."

Seconds later the door flew open revealing the infamous Black Widow and Iron man.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news," Iron Man asked.

Miles shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, your sister Star was just diagnosed with a coma. We're not sure how long it will last but she's out for now," Black Widow said.

Iron Man smiled at Miles as he said, "The good thing is, your staying with us until we can find you some suitable parents."

Miles couldn't process what was happening. So much stuff was happening. He wanted to see his sister. Tell her that she will be okay. Miles' eyes started to fill with tears.

" You'll see her when you're strong enough," Black Widow said sensing Miles fear.

"Black Widow and Iron Man please report to the business room now," The robot assistants said, startling Miles.

Black widow and Iron man shared concerned looks and headed for the door. Miles spider-sense went off. Seconds later Spiderman slipped through the open window.

"Sorry for the intruding but I really needed to meet you." Spider Man said. He took off his mask revealing his brown hair and brown eyes. " I'm Peter Stark by the way."

"I'm...I'm Miles. Miles Morales,"Miles said.

" I heard you have spider powers," Peter said.

" Yah it's not a big deal I don't really use them to save people like you," Miles said staring out the window. He was so shocked that he was talking to Spider man. This was his one and only dream and it was really happening to him.

" Tell me your story," Peter said with wide eyes.

Miles looked startled when he said, " What do you mean?"

Peter looked at him sideways, " What caused your powers. What are your powers? Pretty much your origin story."

"I…. I don't really like to talk about it," Miles said embarrassed.

"That's okay. When your ready, you can tell me everything." Peter said.

Authors note: Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and like! Chapter 3 is in working progress!


	3. The girl with a mask

Authors note: please follow and like. Every comment will go a long way in making this fanfiction enjoyable.

Peter's point of view

Peter walked into the elevator and pressed the 20th floor. Peter looked at all the pictures covering the elevator wall. Peter grinned when he found the picture Miles and him took a couple of days ago. Miles had lived with them for 2 weeks now and even started to talk to him more usually. Peter was pretty excited that Miles could relate to almost everything about his power. He looked out of the window as the buildings crept ever so closer with each beeping second.

The city always looked prettier at nighttime. The elevator jerked to a slight stop and opened into a small room sitting room with another elevator across from him. He pressed in his 4 number ID and stepped into a hallway that winded into the main living room. He stopped halfway there when he heard his family's voice

"You can't just test him and then throw him back out on the streets!" Steve yelled into their massive kitchen across from him.

"We know nearly nothing about the kid and he isn't necessarily corroborating with us. The best thing to do is put him into a foster home while we wait for his sister to wake up," Clint said.

Peter knew that from his most recent visit that Star wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"No, he won't go to a foster home. Peter would be devastated. He hadn't had a friend in a while ever since we pulled him out of school." Peter's mom (Pepper) said.

"Who's going to adopt him then?" Bruce said.

Peter heard utter silence from them and didn't dare to even move an inch. The alarms went off around the house making Peter jump. Peter ran to the kitchen as his dad said: " Friday what's going on."

"Many individuals have hacked access inside of the building and are armed with knives and guns. There are many more cases around the city" Friday said.

Miles busted through the doors as Steve said," Iron Man and Widow you take the guys in the tower. Peter and Clint, you take the guys from outside the tower. I'll stay with Star and Miles."

We all put our hands in the middle as Steve yelled, " Avengers Assemble."

Mile's point of view

Miles struggled to keep up with Captain America as he sprinted up the stairs.

"The medical wing is safe. We need to get up to the control room to track all possible hostiles." Captain America said.

"Yes, sir," Miles said between breaths. Miles ran up some more stairs until he reached the top. The door in front of them was heavily guarded and looked almost unbreakable. Miles was amazed when the door revealed a huge room filled with high technology and huge windows filling up the wall. Miles walked around the huge office table in the middle of the room.

"Friday open up all controls." Captain America said. The lights brightened and one huge screen came down over the window. Captain America sat in the chair and patted the seat next to him. Miles sat down wide-eyed at all the technology surrounding him. He'd visited a lot of the Tower's floors but nothing as state of the art as this. A little sweal escaped Miles mouth as he sat down. Captain America turned to him with a shocked look. Miles avoided his glance, feeling instantly embarrassed.

Black Widow's image appeared on the massive screen. "Steve there five flights away from you. Be careful, they have some kind of crazy healing factor. They just keep bouncing back after each hit." She said as she punched her way through some of the evaders. Captain America looked at Miles unsure of his next move.

Captain America looked Miles dead in the eye as he said, "Stay here. Find your way through the controls. DO NOT let anyone through the door even if it's me or any of the other Avengers." He hesitated as he reached the exit. "Protect yourself and don't die." He added. The door shut behind him and Miles was left alone in the control room.

"Don't panic. It's just a bunch of controls." Miles told himself.

Iron Man's voice crackled on the screen, startling Miles." That button on your bracelet is to activate your suit. Only use it if necessary." The screen went black before Miles could respond. He looked down at the small bracelet with his name carved into it. Miles really wanted to press the button to see what kind of suit would pop out of it. A small beeping sound filled the room. He looked at the screen to see the dots rapidly approaching him. His spider-sense went off and he jumped onto one of the black walls in the control room. Two figures barged through the window sending pieces of glass hurling all around the room. Miles turned invisible as they rammed into all the expensive tech. One of the figures was wearing a white and pink suit with a hood. The other was wearing a black mask that covered his face. Miles was too frightened to move and didn't want to risk activating the suit.

"Invisible boy! Come help me down here!" The person in the white and pink suit called. Miles was startled that she knew he was there. "Was it spider sense? Does she how powers like me and Peter?" Miles said in his head. Miles followed the girl's command and dropped down on the ground. He didn't know how to help her because she seemed way more experienced than him. She wrestled her opponent on the ground blocking every punch with ease.

"Use. Your. Bioelectricity!" She yelled at Miles as she struggled to pin the guy to the ground.

Miles came close to the struggling man and reached out his hand. He closed his eyes as the electricity flowed through him. The guy jerked for a second before the electricity took over.

The girl sat back panting. "Thanks, Mi," She said grinning.

Miles looked at her for a long time. "Mi. What kind of nickname is that?" He wondered.

"Oh, right you probably don't remember me because of the costume." The girl said. She took off her mask revealing her short blond hair, green eyes, and a black headband."It's me.Gwen." She said.

He searched for her face in every memory he could think of, but he couldn't find her.

Tears filled in Gwen's eyes as she said, "What did they do to you."

Miles looked at her speechless. He felt bad for her and wished he could remember.

"MILES," Peter yelled from the entrance of the control room.

Gwen covered up for identity and stood at the edge of the broken wall. She looked down at the buildings below as she said, " See you later, Mi." She jumped off the edge of the building before Miles could respond. He ran to the edge and looked down with terror. Before Gwen reached the ground, she shot webbing out of her wrist sending her somersaulting into the morning mist.

The door banged behind him. Peter and Pepper came running toward him.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Pepper said.

"I…. I fought an intruder," Miles said.

Peter stared at him as Pepper tried to find any injuries. Peter looked at the motionless body then back at Miles.

"What really happened?" Peter whispered into his ear. Miles looked at the wall behind Peter trying to gather his emotions. He caught a glimpse of something small and white. When he looked harder, he saw the shape of an envelope stuck in place by webbing.

"The guy flew through the window attacked me," Miles said before Peter had a chance to look behind him.

"Come one Miles. We need to get to a safer location," Pepper said standing by the door. Peter and Miles followed her down the stairs. Miles ran back up and snatched the envelope from the wall and shoved it in his pocket.

Authors note: Chapter 4 coming soon! Please follow and forward for others to read!


End file.
